vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Incineroar
|-|Incineroar= |-|Torracat= |-|Litten= |-|Shiny Incineroar= |-|Shiny Torracat= |-|Shiny Litten= Summary Incineroar (Japanese: ガオガエン, Gaogaen) is a dual-type Fire/Dark Pokémon. It evolves from Torracat. It is the final form of Litten. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A, higher with Malicious Moonsault Name: Litten | Torracat | Incineroar Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Unknown Classification: Fire and Dark Pokémon, Heel Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Expert Wrestler, Statistics Amplification (Via Bulk Up), Statistics Reduction (via Intimidate, Growl, Leer, and Scary Face), Can ignore any defensive stat boosts with Darkest Lariat Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Should be capable of damaging Charmander) | Large Town level (Scaling from other Middle Stage Pokémon) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other fully evolved starters), higher with Malicious Moonsault (It's a more powerful version of his signature move, Darkest Lariat) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic | Relativistic (Comparable to Decidueye) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 50 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ (Should be capable of damaging Magikarp) | Large Town Class (Comparable to other Middle Stage Pokémon) | At least Mountain Class+ (Comparable to other fully evolved starters) Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None | His/Her Flame belt Weaknesses: Weak to Fighting, Ground, Rock, and Water type moves Notable Attacks and Techniques: 'Abilities' *'Blaze:' When pushed to the brink, Incineroar's fighting spirit burns on, greatly increasing the power of its already devastating fire attacks. *'Intimidate:' Lowers the opponents' physical attack. 'Moves' 'Level-Up Moves' *'Bite: '''Incineroar bites it's foe with ferosiously sharp fangs. This can cause the target to flinch. *'Bulk Up: Incineroar tenses it's muscles to boost it's physicsl attack and defense. *'Cross Chop: '''Incineroar delivers a double chop with it's forearms crossed. This has a high critical hit rate. *'Darkest Lariet: 'Incineroar swings both it's arms and hits the target. This ignores targets stat buffs. *'Double Kick: 'Incineroar deilvers two consecutive kicks using both feet. *'Ember: 'Incineroar shoots the foe with small flames that may cause burn. *'Fire Fang: 'Incineroar bites it's foe with fire-covered fangs. This may cause burn. *'Flamethrower: 'Incineroar breaths a strong stream of fire at it's opponent. This may cause burn. *'Flare Blitz: 'Incineroar cloaks it's body in fire and charges at it's foe. This causes recoil damage and may cause burn. *'Fury Swipes: 'Incineroar slash it's foe up to five consecutive times with it's claws. *'Growl: 'Incineroar growls cutely to lower the target's physical attack. *'Leer: 'Incineroar gives and intimidating stare that lowers the target's physical defense. *'Lick: 'Incineroar licks it's foe with a long tongue. This may cause paralysis. *'Outrage: 'The user goes on rampage. Afterwards it gets confused. Deals dragon-type damage. *'Roar: 'Incineroar unleashes a terrifying roar that causes it's foe to flee. *'Scary Face: 'Incineroar puts on a scary face that lowers it' foe's speed. *'Scratch: Incineroar scratches it's foe with it's claws. *'Swagger: '''Incineroar enrages and confuses it's taget, although the target's physical attack increased in the process. *'Thrash: The user goes on a rampage. Afterward it gets confused. Deals normal-type damage *'Throat Chop: '''Incineroar chops it's foe in the throat. This causes the target to be unable to use sound based moves for a short period of time. 'Egg Moves *'Body Slam: '''Incineroar drops on the full with it's full weight. This may cause paralysis. *'Crunch:' Incineroar bites it foe. This could lower the target's physical defense. *'Fake Out:' The user quickly claps it's hands on the foe causing them to flinch. This can only be done at the beginning of the battle. *'Heat Wave:' Incineroar exhales a hot breath on it's opponents. This may cause burn. *'Nasty Plot:' Incineroar thinks "bad thoughts". This causes it's special attack to grow. *'Power Trip:' Incineroar boosts it's strength and attack it's foe. The more Incineroar's stats have been raised the more powerful this move is. *'Revenge:' Incineroar launches an attack that is more powerful if it was just hit. 'Z-move' *'Malicious Moonsault:' Incineroar's signature Z-move after it learns Darkest Lariant. Incineroar strengthens its body using its Z-Power and crashes into the target with full force. '''Key:' Litten | Torracat | Incineroar Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Wrestlers Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Races Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Cats